


what the heck i gotta do

by alwaysayes



Series: the wonder years [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aromantic Burr, Aromantic Theodosia, Bisexual Alex, Demigirl Angelica, Gay Trans John, Literally nobody is straight, M/M, NB Laf, Prom drabble, nb peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysayes/pseuds/alwaysayes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you so excited about?” asked Martha.<br/>“Today’s the day I ask John to prom, and it has to be the best promposal ever. I already asked Mr. Franklin, he said I could do it in his class, so all the stuff is in his classroom.” Alex confessed, running a hand through his shaggy hair.<br/>Martha smiled over at Alex.<br/>“We’ve raised you well, Alexander.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	what the heck i gotta do

**Author's Note:**

> title from what the heck i gotta do from 21 chump st. also, its prom season so i figured i might as well throw away all my life aspirations and fall into this hellhole and i wrote this.

Alex woke up to a text from John, telling him good morning.

**j <3: ** gm!! i love u have a good day i’ll see u soon<33

**alex:** morning john((:

He rolled out of his bed and pulled his pajama pants on, walking out of his room to wake Lafayette up.

“Laf, you gotta get up. We’ve got school today.” He called in, knocking on the door.

Lafayette groaned and rolled over in their bed.

“Alexander, do I have to go?”

“Yes, Laf. You have a test today.” 

Lafayette grumbled and got out of bed, peeking their head out from the door.

“Alexander, I think your John is planning something.” They whispered.

“Yeah, whatever. I bet he isn’t and your Adrienne is.”

“Is Martha up?”

“Yes, she is. I can  _ smel _ l the cinnamon rolls cooking.”

Lafayette’s mouth watered and they shut their door to get dressed.

Alex turned back around to go to his room and get dressed.

**alex:** hey john i bet your eyeliner looks great today have a good day 

**j <3: ** wheres all this coming from?

**alex:** idk i just felt like i needed to tell you.

That was a lie. He just wanted to make sure his boyfriend felt awesome about himself today because he was plotting something huge. 

Alex pulled on his skinny jeans and his Front Bottoms shirt, tugging his socks on as he walked out of his room.

He ran down the stairs to catch the good seat at the bar and grinned.

“Morning, Martha. Morning, George.” He smiled, his grin one-upping the cheshire cat’s.

“What are you so excited about?” asked Martha.

“Today’s the day I ask John to prom, and it has to be the best promposal ever. I already asked Mr. Franklin, he said I could do it in his class, so all the stuff is in his classroom.” Alex confessed, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

Martha smiled over at Alex.

“We’ve raised you well, Alexander.”

Five houses over Henry Laurens was staring at John.

“Are you planning on going to prom with your boyfriend?” He asked.

“Hm?” John asked, looking up from his phone over his bowl of frosted flakes.

“I asked, Jane, if you would be going to prom with Alexander.” Henry said, glaring across the table.

“I mean, maybe. But I don’t think he’s interested in prom.” John replied, taking another bite of his cereal. 

“You have to go! You only have on senior year, Jane.” 

Mary looked over at him from the end of the dining table, a cautionary look.

“I mean, I’ll see if he wants to go. I’ll ask him today.” 

“You will come tell me after school, after you come home.” Henry demanded, looking him in the eye.

“Yessir.” 

John finished his cereal and put the bowl in the sink, grabbing his backpack and saying goodbye to his family as he left to meet his boyfriend at the subway. 

He shook his head as he ran down the street, evening his breathing so he could calm down. 

Alex was standing against the sign at the subway entrance, leaning against the green metal in the ‘yeah, I’m an asshole, what’s it to you?’ pose.

“Hey, John. What’s wrong?”

“My dad was being… himself again. I guess.”

“I’m sorry, John.  But we have an eventful day ahead of us, so let’s not let assholes like him drag us down!”

“What do you mean, eventful?” John asked, leaning against Alex as they made their way down the steps.

“We have that texting and driving assembly… And we have that test in Franklin’s class…”

“Oh, shit. I didn’t study.”

“Neither did I. I was up all night working on a proposal for the school board.” Alex confessed.

“Ooh! On what?” 

“Gender neutral bathrooms.”

“When do you get to propose it?”

“In a few weeks I think.”

“Nice!”

“Yeah, but not as nice as spending time with you, dear Laurens.”

“You spoil me, Alex.” John giggled. 

It was oy a ten minute subway ride to the station closest to their school and soon they were walking through the doors of their high school. 

“Morning, Hamilton.” Angelica Schuyler called.

Angelica was the president of the school's GSA, and one of the few people John was out to at school.

The list included only his close friends, and all of his close friends were in the GSA.

He and Alex walked into the classroom where the rest of the members of the GSA sat and took a seat in one of the desks.

“As you guys know, prom is coming up soon. They’re just starting to sell tickets, and our project this year is to make it spectrum-friendly.” 

Alex grabbed a handful of oreos and made his way over to a seat.

“How could we do this? We need to figure out a bunch of stuff still.” Theodosia called from the back of the room.

“Yeah, also, as a single person, is this prom going to be the kind of prom you get shamed for if you aren't with a date?” Aaron added.

“Guys, stop coming at me with so many questions. Alex is gonna write our proposal, right?” Angelica said, brushing her hair from her face.

“Yeah! I’ll do it!” Alex grinned through his mouthful of cookies.

The day passed, and finally came seventh period. 

His group chat with Angelica, Peggy, Eliza, Theodosia, and Aaron had been buzzing all day. They knew what he was planning, helped him plan everything out.

“Okay,” Mr. Franklin was saying. “Alexander has an announcement to make.” 

John snapped out of whatever was going on in his head as soon as his APUSH teacher said that, looking to the front of the room where his boyfriend was standing.

Alex started to dance, as Eliza and Theodosia danced behind him.

In a few moments, Alex had dropped to his knees and a single question fell from his lips.

“Tell me who I gotta be, for you to go to prom with me?” He sang, grinning at John.

“Oh my G-d,” John blurted. “Of course I will, oh my G-d.” Alex stood up, smiling and pulled John into a tight hug. 

**_sin squad_ **

**aaron:** did it work???

**ham:** POSITIVE! john and i are going to prom!!!!!!!

**theo:** tbh it was the cutest promposal ive ever seen 

**ragu pasta sauce:** honestly i wish i could've seen it!!!!

**theo:** u can!!! lafayette filmed it!!!

**ham:** im so happy! 

Once the final bell had rang, John and Alex were on their way home.

“How long did you plan that for?” John asked, swinging his hand with Alex’s.

“A month and a half.” Alex blushed.

“Of course you did. Now when’s the part where we go to your house and make out in your room?” John giggled.

“In a second, let me unlock the door.”

“Shit, I’ve gotta text my dad.”

**_Family Chat_ **

**Jane:** I come bearing great news! Alex asked me to prom!

**Henry:** I’m very happy for you two.

**mary:** omg!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Harry:** nice

**Martha:** finally!

**Jane:** Also, Father, can I stay at Alex’s for supper?

**Henry:** You may. Be home by nine o’clock.

Alex dragged John up the stairs to his bedroom, laughing.

“We’ve got five and a half hours until you have to be home. What do you wanna do?” Alex asked against John’s lips.

“Hm, I dunno. Mabe a little bit of touching, a little bit of kissing, maybe a little bit of cuddling.”

“You sure know the way to my heart, John Laurens.”

The GSA chat was buzzing with excitement for prom.

**_LHS GSA_ **

**theo:** hey yall i dont think im gonna do prom

**john:** THEO NO WHY

**aaron:** why???

**theo:** theres nobody to go with???

**aaron:** i’ll go with you theo

**theo:** you dont have to aaron. just bcuz youre my qp doesnt mean you have to

**aaron:** it'd be a fun experience!!

**theo:** okay. fine. we’ll go together. do u have a date angie??

**ang:** nah but i might be able to convince maria 

**ham:** prom is gonna be lit asf

**john:** U KNOW IT

**Author's Note:**

> i have zero regrets, and also i will be updating this series and making it maybe a longer thing. find me on tumblr at theodoesia.tumblr.com thank u for ur time
> 
> also a note- ragu pasta sauce is peggy but the name peggy autocorrected in my phone to ragu. so. also burr and theo are qps, angelica is a demigirl and is bi and is dating maria?


End file.
